Finding Love in Rayne
by Jade Dupree
Summary: Caspian finds himself lonely after Edmund, Lucy and Eustace have left Narnia. On returning home, one of his advisors decides the King needs a little 'pick me up' in the form of a young woman.


**Title: **Finding Love in Rayne

**Author: **Jade Dupree

**Rating: **PG-13/T

**Warning: **Talk about mistresses and some innuendos. Nothing too severe.

**Movie: **Takes place after The Voyage of the Dawn Treader

**Genre: **Romance/Family

**Story Type: **Novelette/Stand Alone

**Pairing: **King Caspian X/OC

**Complete: **Yes

**Summary: **Caspian finds himself lonely after Edmund, Lucy and Eustace have left Narnia. On returning home, one of his advisors decides the King needs a little 'pick me up' in the form of a young woman.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any part of Narnia, books or movies, any and all characters from Narnia belong to C.S. Lewis. I do not own or have anything to do with Ben Barnes or any of the actors who played/voices the characters in the Narnia movies. I am not making any money from this fan fiction, it is simply an idea I had. No copyright infringement is intended.

The journey home had been a better one, albeit, sad. As the port for Narnia became visible, Caspian still gave a happy sigh.

"Home," he whispered to himself.

Once more, he realized that never again would the Kings and Queens of Old set foot on Narnian sole. That brought a strange ache to his heart. In that moment, he realized how alone he was. He no longer had a family, they were all gone.

Yes, he had Aslan and friends. He'd hate to know where he'd be without Him or them. Yet, he still longed for his family. He'd hoped by some miracle that Edmund and Lucy would be allowed to stay for a while. Then again, that would only make it harder when they did leave. Or worse, if they vanished as they had the first time they'd been in Narnia, when they ruled along side Peter and Susan.

With a slight shake of his head, he pushed those thoughts away. They were nearly to port and he needed to help with bringing the ship in.

Caspian sat by the fireplace that night. He thought briefly over the reception the crew and he had received. The whole kingdom turned out for their return, it seemed. A faint smile touched his lips at that thought.

One that faded when he wondered what the Pevensies would be doing in their world. After he first met them, he'd wondered what their world and time was like. He would like to see it one day, if Aslan would allow him.

As the fire crackled, Caspian rose from his chair. As he made his way to the bed, he wished for someone to help him with this loneliness.

"You did what?" Caspian asked, a few nights later.

"Taken the liberty to get you a mistress," one of his advisor, Rakuh, said.

Caspian stared at him for a moment. He was at a loss for words. His mouth opened, then closed. The whole idea was bizarre to say the least. Granted he knew men took women as mistresses, his uncle had one. Actually, he had one to start with, then took another when his wife was pregnant.

Caspian wasn't his uncle.

"I thank you for your concern," he finally said. "However, I have no need for a mistress."

"Beg your pardon, Sire," Rakuh said, "but I believe you do. She is a wonderful young woman. She's certain to cheer you up."

Before Rakuh even finished speaking, the King was shaking his head. "No. Return the young lady to her home and family."

With that, Caspian walked out of his study. As he made his way to his chambers, he huffed. If having a woman would take away his loneliness, he would have already found one on his own. The King's advisor didn't need to look for one.

"There are plenty of woman I could pick to be my mistress if I wanted one," he said out loud as he walked into his room, the door closing behind him.

"Is that to say you don't want a mistress at all?" a soft voice questioned.

Caspian came to a sudden stop as his eyes fell on the young woman who sat by the fireplace. She had to be the most beautiful woman he'd every seen. Her hair was a deep black that framed her oval shaped face as it reached down to her shoulders. Her eyes seemed a soft brown, but the fire's light danced in them, so he couldn't be sure of the color. Her skin was pale in the sense she took very good care of it, not a blemish to be seen. Yet there was a faint flush to her cheeks. A straight nose that brought his attention to her lips. They were full, luscious lips, that begged to be kissed. And they currently held a faint smile at him.

"Who are you?" he asked, just as soft as she'd asked.

"I'm Rayne, your Majesty," she replied with a bow of her head. Then she brought her eyes back up to his. "I was selected and told I was to be your mistress. Though, I gather you don't want one..."

"I never thought to take one, no," Caspian said as he walked closer. "This is my private chambers."

Rayne looked at him in confusion for a moment. "I beg your pardon, I was told to wait here for you by Rakuh. He said he would inform you once he found you."

So that was why Rakuh came to see him tonight. Not only had he already found the woman, he had her here already to be put into the King's bed. My bed, Caspian thought with a shake of his head.

"I'm afraid he didn't that far in the explaining. But, I apologize for this. I have no desire to have a mistress. You should go home before it gets any later. I'll have a guard escort you."

"If that is your wish," Rayne said. "But if I may?"

Caspian looked at her. "Yes?"

A gentle smile came to Rayne's face as she stood up carefully. She wore a simple dress of a servant, though the material was noticeably better quality. She moved with a quiet grace to the table that held a bottle of wine and poured some into a goblet. Once she'd taken a hold of the goblet, she walked to him.

"Perhaps a mistress isn't what you need," she said. "Maybe a Companion would be to your liking?"

"A Companion?" he repeated as he stared at her. Now that she was closer, he could see her eyes were actually hazel, with a light brown towards their center.

With a nod, Rayne said, "Yes. We all see the sadness inside of you since the Kings and Queens of Old have left. They were the family for the family you lost. Who do you let close to ease this burden? Your advisors think you simply need someone to warm your bed until you take a wife and produce an heir. I look at you and I see someone who simply wishes to talk with someone. A Companion."

With that, she haded him the goblet of wine. "Come, Sire," she said as she motioned to his chair by the fireplace. "Tell me of our day."

Caspian took the drink from her and watched her for a moment longer. She remained steadfast, neither shrinking or growing bolder. She simply continued to watch him as he watched her. A puzzle is what she seemed to be.

Finally he gave an incline of his head. "Alright," he said as he made his way to his chair. As he sat, he saw that she once more took a seat on the floor. Her attention on him as he began to speak.

This was how their nights began, he would talk, she would listen. When they were more comfortable with each other, she'd offer her views on certain matters. He'd began to get more personal in his conversations.

"I wish I could have protected my parents," he said quietly one night.

Rayne placed a comforting hand on his shoulder from where she stood behind him. "I know, Sire," she whispered back. "But you were little more than a boy at the time. You shouldn't blame yourself for what was out of your control."

With a heavy heart, he nodded. He's concentration never left the fire. That is until she filled his vision as she knelt before him.

"What is this day?" Rayne asked.

Caspian would give her credit, she was insightful. With a hard swallow, he replied, "Their wedding anniversary."

He watched as concern, pain and something else flitted across her eyes. Then she took a deep inhale before she released it slowly. Almost as if she had released the pain from inside of her. He wished it would be that easy for him.

"Then we should celebrate their lives, their marriage and love. Not their death. I'll bet that's what they'd want."

She was so strong in his eyes. Always quick with a word of support, a touch for comfort and a laugh to sooth his moods. Whenever he had need of her, she was there. Bad day, he'd walk into his chambers and she'd have a game of chess ready. He'd be alone one night missing her sweet face and then she'd walk through the door.

"I think I'd like to see you during the day."

Rayne glanced up from her needle work to look at him. "I assume you've already have something in mind?" A faint smile tugged at her lip.

"Yes," Caspian laughed. "I want to go check on the rebuilding of Cair Paravel. We'd take the horses, have you ever rode before?"

"Yes, I have, but only on flat ground," she replied. "That sounds wonderful, I've always wanted to see the place the Kings and Queens of Old lived."

"Then we'll go tomorrow," he said with a nod.

The next day had been wonderful, though they had to go slow. Still, he had a marvelous time and from the smile on her face, she had as well. He'd asked the servants to prepare a picnic for them and the basket was over loaded with delights. After the long ride there, they ate before he gave her a tour.

"I doubt it'll ever be as beautiful as it was in the Golden Age, but we can try." He smiled at her before he took a seat at the stairs that lead to the thrones.

Rayne smiled as she walked to the stairs. "I rather like it now," she said. "Will you eventually come to live here?"

"Eventually, yes," he answered. "I feel closer to them here."

"Then I think its a perfect idea."

From that point on, Caspian no longer saw Rayne just at night. They'd take walks together in the Garden or go for rides on the horses. He knew she was good for him and to him. He went all day without seeing her and he'd get restless. Of course, she had ways to surprise him.

"Wake up, my King," Rayne whispered softly in the darkness of his room. Though it was day, the curtains were thick and drawn together, so the room was left in darkness.

"Hmm... five more minutes," he mumbled as he turned away from her voice.

"No," she said with a soft giggle as she reached out to rub his bare arm. "You must get up before your breakfast is cold. And I made it just for you."

Caspian slowly lifted his head to look at her over his shoulder. "Since when do you prepare my breakfast?"

A tender smile came to her lips and touched her eyes. "Happy Birthday."

There were times they didn't need to talk. The others presence was enough...

The fire crackled softly as they were before the hearth. Caspian had his head on Rayne's lap, whiles she gentle ran her fingers through his long, dark wavy locks. A soft hum of a Narnian melody came from her as she worked to relax the King. When he sighed happily and closed his eyes, she saw all the stress and worry depart from his face.

"Sire," she whispered, her fingers trailed down to the end of his hair, "you should get in bed. You'll feel more comfortable."

Caspian shook his head. "If I do that, you'll leave until I see you next. Just a few more minutes, if you can spare them. Please?"

"Of course," she said with a smile as her fingers ran over his forehead and back through his hair.

A smile crossed his face. He opened his eyes to look up at her, finding her gaze on him as well. Slowly, he reached up to allow his fingers to caress her cheek. A tender sigh slipped from her lips as she turned into his touch.

The way the fire light danced on her skin from her face, down along her neck, captivated him. A beautiful glow seemed to surround her, inside and out. The only other time he had a feeling similar to this was when he'd met Ramandu's daughter, Lilliandil. That paled in comparisons.

As Caspian realized and slowly became comfortable with is growing feelings for Rayne, he learned that everyone expected him to marry. He understood, he was King after all. An heir was needed in case something be fell him. But that didn't mean he liked it.

"There is the Princess of Archenland," Lord Drinian suggested.

"King Nain would be most delighted for his only daughter to become your bride, Sire," Rakuh said with a nod.

Caspian simply glanced away from the window to look at his advisors for a moment. Then he went back to looking over the land.

"There is the niece of Calormen's Tisroc," Rakuh offered instead.

"We serve Aslan," Caspian said. "I'll not have the people see their Queen serving Tash. I've no doubt Aslan would have us removed if I did so."

"He would without hesitation," Trufflehunter said from where he sat, silently watching the young King.

Lord Drinian glanced at the badger, who gave a small shrug. The lord's gaze turned back to the King. "The Princess of Archenland, then?" he asked.

Before Caspian could answer, he caught sight of Rayne as she walked into the garden with a little girl. They walked slowly so Rayne could point things out, as well as explain them no doubt. Hand in hand, they moved together along the path. She looked so happy see the child's joy.

Without thought, Caspian turned away from the window and headed for the door. The only thing he said in response to his advisors, "No. My bride will be of my choosing for love."

Quickly, Caspian made his way to the gardens. As he walked outside, the sound of a child's laughter got his attention. He turned in the direction the sound came from to follow. He followed until he found Rayne and the little girl engaging in a conversation with Peepiceek.

"I do believe you've cured her fears of mice," Rayne said with a bright smile at the noble mouse.

"I'm most pleased, milady," the mouse replied. "A child should have no fear of a knight of Narnia."

"It would be most unfortunate if that were the case," Caspian said as he made his way to them.

"Your Majesty," Peepiceek said as he bowed.

Rayne also bowed, but the little girl at her side simply continued to stare up at him with the same hazel eyes. She couldn't have been more then three or four he guessed as he smiled at her. A smiled covered her face before she hit it in Rayne's skirt.

"And who is the little one that hides?" he asked.

"My lord, this is my baby sister, Lucy."

Caspian's eyes shot to Rayne. "Lucy?"

A soft smile touched her lips. "Yes, my parents thought naming her after one of the Queens of Old would be proper since she was born right before they left. The second time, of course."

"The little dear was afraid when she saw me, Sire," Peepiceek said with surprise. "Of course, she seemed to like when I spoke." The noble mouse glanced at the little girl. "Now I think she's afraid of you."

"That'll never do," Caspian said as he knelt down onto one knee. "Excuse me, Lady Lucy?"

Rayne smiled at the King, then at her sister who peeked out at him. A soft smile came to Caspian's lips when he saw a single eye from the little girl.

With a slight incline of his head, he said, "I'm Caspian X, King of Narnia. I'm honored to meet one who carries the name of Queen Lucy the Valiant."

Lucy turned her head fully to him and smiled brightly.

"You know, she's a dear friend of mine," he continued. "In fact, I saw her again, while I was on the Dawn Treader."

"You did?" Lucy asked as she walked towards him.

Caspian nodded. "I did, yes. Would you like to hear about her? One of Narnia's youngest Queens?"

"Yes," she exclaimed as she hurried to sit before him. Excitement shown in her eyes as well as eagerness to hear the story.

With a laugh, Caspian settled down to tell his tale. Peepiceek joined in, telling things he'd remembered of the Queen. Rayne watched with a smile.

That night he found Rayne sitting in her chair before the fire. He'd grown tired of her sitting on the floor all the time and ordered a chair to be brought up for her. As he walked towards her, he noticed she seemed sad.

"Rayne?" he asked softly.

"Rakuh has informed me that you are being stubborn about choosing a bride," she said with no hesitation. "He's asked me to encourage you to seek the hand of Archenland's Princess."

Caspian felt his blood boil as she spoke. With a shake of his head, he moved to sit in his chair. "I apologize for what he asked of you. Rakuh never should have said anything to you."

"Perhaps not, but that doesn't change the situation." Her eyes came to rest on him. He could clearly see the sadness in them before she continued. "They do have concerns, those that care about you. Its been a year since you returned from the end of the world and you've not taken a wife, so no heirs. This frightens them."

"Am I not the person chosen to be here?" he asked in frustration. "I understand that I must take a wife and produce an heir. That is not something to happen in a day. I do not even know the Princess of Archenland, yet I am to seek her hand? Make her my Queen? Take her to my bed?"

Rayne gave a sad sigh. As she nodded her head in agreement, she rose from her chair. "You want a strong woman, one who knows and trusts Aslan. Who is also kind, as well as loving."

"Yes."

"But my King, how can you hope to find this woman if you do not look for her?"

Caspian had pondered Rayne's words the rest of the night. He had to admit to himself that he hadn't looked, as well as having no desire to do so. That was why the next day when Rakuh suggested a ball be held to allow Caspian to meet more of the Ladies of the land, he agreed. Of course, he hadn't forgotten the feelings he'd developed for Rayne. Yet, he had no idea as to how she truly felt for him. Still he'd decided he wanted her at the ball.

"Your Majesty, while you and I know what is between us, as well as those that believe our words, not everyone does."

Caspian paused in their walk to the library. "What do you mean?"

"I am your Companion, nothing more. However, I was selected to be your mistress. This fact is well known and would be used if I were to appear at the ball."

"No one would dare disrespect you in such a way that you'd be embarrassed at the ball."

"Perhaps those that are Narnian, no," Rayne said. "But they won't be the only ones theres. And it isn't so much about me. You'll be looking for a wife. How would it look if the mistress is there when a wife is being sought?"

He took a sudden step to her as he grabbed her arms gently. H met her eyes and said in a firm voice, "You are not my mistress. You are my friend. Never mistake that fact."

Tears filled her eyes before her eyes dropped away from his. "I don't," she whispered. "I am most blessed to call you a friend. I shall be thankful all the days of my life."

"Nay, it is I who is thankful and blessed," Caspian corrected her. "To remain in my presence as my friend is not easy for you, yet you do. I can only thank Aslan for that."

He then leaned in and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. This was the most intimate they'd ever been. He'd never kissed her in any way before. Though this was innocent in nature, he couldn't deny the longing that came with being like this with her.

As he pulled back, he caught sight of a faint blush on her cheeks. He quickly deduced she'd never been kissed by anyone before. That didn't surprise him.

"You'll come to the ball then?" he asked hopefully.

Rayne looked up at him with that tender smile of hers that he loved so much. "If that is your wish."

When the night of the ball came, Caspian's only concern was that Rayne have a lovely time. He asked Peepiceek to keep an eye on her while he entertained. Which was what he was in the middle of with King Nain when a commotion broke out in the rook close to the entrance.

"What's happened?" he asked as a faun came up to him.

"Peepiceek is insisting a dual for Lady Rayne's honor," the faun said quickly. "You are needed, Sire."

Without pause, Caspian made his way over to the Knight of Narnia, who currently had his sword aimed at an Archenland Knight that laid on the floor. For a moment, he remembered how he'd met Reepicheep. The memory faded as he caught sight of Rayne being helped from the floor by Ironhoof, one of Glenstorm's sons. Caspian's eyes darkened.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked, his voice an eerie calm.

"My Liege, this uncivilized scoundrel had the audacity to put his hands on Lady Rayne," Peepiceek said. "And now he is refusing to dual me, that I might give her satisfaction for being treated so poorly."

"I will not fight a mouse," the knight said.

"You dare to put your hands on one of my subjects, but refuse to meet a noble knight in battle for her honor?" Caspian asked as he looked down at him. "Perhaps you would prefer to dual me?"

The knight visably paled as a collective gasp went through out the crowd. Yet Caspian's eyes remained on the so called man on the floor. He had a mind to have the bastard dragged from the ballroom and thrown out of the castle walls.

"King Caspian," King Nain spoke up. "This was a mistake. To much wine to his head. He met no disrespect by speaking to the woman."

"Speaking?" Peepiceek said in anger. "Why she was _speaking_ to me when he came up to her. And though she asked him to leave her be, as did I, he refused. Then when she tried to take her leave as a Lady, not to disturb the merriment of the party, your knight grabbed her arm and refused to let go!"

King Nain's eyes flashed at his knight with anger. "I asked that I be allowed to deal with him." He looked to Caspian. "After all, he is my subject. I'd rather us not fight over this."

"Very well," Caspian agreed. "I ask that he be removed at once. He will not stay a moment longer within the castle." Then he turned to the centaur that had been guarding Rayne. Only they were no longer there.

Caspian wasted no time in leaving the room as he went to find them. A young boy was carrying wood towards the ballroom when the King stopped him. "Have you seen Lady Rayne or Ironhoof?"

"Yes, they looked to be heading to your quarters, Sir," the lad replied.

With a pat on the shoulder, Caspian hurried to his room. There he found Ironhoof guarding the door. As he walked up, the centaur bowed to him.

"Thank you," Caspian said. "How does she fair?"

"She is shaken, but beyond that I know not. I only did as she asked and brought her here to be away from everyone. She told me not to wait. However, I refused to leave until you came, Sire."

With a nod, Caspian walked into the room to find Rayne in her chair. Her back was to him, so he could not see her face. Yet, the way her shoulders shook, he knew she was crying.

"Rayne," he said as he approached.

She jumped up and spun around. Her face was streaked with tears that she hurried to wipe away. As she did so, he saw that her dress was torn at the shoulder.

"Yes, my King?" she whispered.

"I came to see if you were all right," he said as he stopped by her chair. As Ironhoof said, she was shaken. He wanted her to have her space.

"Of course."

"Do not lie to me."

"I'll be perfectly fine," she tried instead. "I just need a moment."

"Will you tell me what happened?" he asked as he chanced a step towards her.

Though she didn't move away from him, she shook her head in response to his question. This brought a frown to Caspian's face. "Why?" he asked.

"You'll be upset with yourself," she whispered as she looked down. "I'd rather not tell you."

Caspian closed the space between them and gently lifted her chin to see her eyes. He had to know what happened to her. He had to know how he messed up. "Please," he whispered the one word like a plea.

Tears sprang to her eyes. With a deep breath, she answered, "He tried to flirt with me, but I ignored him. When he didn't stop, I asked him to, as did Peepiceek. He then said that when I got tired of being a King's mistress to let him know, for he'd be interested." Rayne paused to hold back the sob. "I tried to walk away, but he... he grabbed my arm and said I gave myself to a King, I should expect nothing more. That was when Peepiceek jumped at him and he shoved me away."

"And why you were on the floor," Caspian said as calmly as he could manage. "I am so sorry, Rayne. This should have never happened."

"No, it shouldn't have," she agreed as she wiped away a few stray tears. "It won't happen again. I'll not go to another ball like this."

He wanted to argue, tell her that if she came to another ball this wouldn't happen. Yet, he knew she was hurt and she had every right to refuse to go to another ball. Perhaps he could change her mind, eventually. Tonight wasn't the time, though.

"Your Majesty," Ironhoof called inside, his tone loathsome. "Rakuh says that you are needed in the ballroom."

"One moment," Caspian called. "Stay here and rest. I'll have Ironhoof guard the door. No one will bother you."

With her nod, he kissed her forehead and left. The rest of the night past in a blur. He felt nothing for the women he met. He only wanted to be with the one that was suffering so much at his expense.

Though she never brought it up again, Caspian knew that it hurt her for those to think she was no more then his mistress. A bed warmer to be used and thrown away when he was finished. He was beginning to wish he had sent her home a year ago when they first met. Perhaps then he could have spared her the pain she endured for him.

"You do realize that you love her, right?" Trufflehunter said to him one day in the stables.

Caspian paused in brushing his horse. He turned to look down at his friend. "I beg your pardon?"

"Rayne, you're in love with her," the badger said again.

The King sighed softly as he moved to sit on a bale of hay. "I know my feelings for her are deep," he admitted. "But I never wanted to think love."

"Why not, Caspian?" Trufflehunter asked.

"I do not know what what her feelings are for me," he explained. "After what she's endured to be my friend, I doubt she could love me beyond that." With a huff, he shook his head. "I'm honestly surprised she doesn't hate me."

A chuckle came from the old badger. "You, my King, are still quite young. She doesn't hate you, she never could. She loves you as much as you love her."

"How is that possible?"

"Think over the last year. What other woman would still go through what she had and remained by your side?"

"Why hasn't she said anything?" Caspian asked in confusion.

"You are the King, haven't other girls such as her told you they loved you? Did you ever believe the?" Trufflehunter asked. "She has been showing her love to the best of her abilities."

Caspian gave a small nod of his head. "She's always there when I need to talk or to tell me when I need to pay a bit more attention to a situation."

Trufflehunter nodded. "And she was terribly upset when Rakuh asked her to encourage you to take a bride."

"She was?"

"Yes, she cried for an hour down in the garden before she had went to see you that night. Rayne knows how much this kingdom needs you to take a Queen, so her heart will remain trapped."

"We're friends, she should come to me with this," Caspian started to say, then stopped at the chuckle Trufflehunter gave him. "Because I'm also the King, she remains silent."

"Wouldn't you, if you were a servant girl, thought no better then to be the King's mistress and you hear all day long from fellow servants of how the King's true and rightful Queen left Narnia four years ago, but will come back soon?"

Caspian frowned at the mention of Queen Susan. "Did they forget that Aslan himself said they wouldn't return?"

Trufflehunter hunter shrugged. "If you want to keep her in your life, you must tell her how you feel, Caspian."

A smiled touched the King's lips. "Thank you my friend."

Now Caspian was faced with the question of how to tell Rayne he loved her. He got the feeling she wouldn't believe him if he just told her. She'd deny the truth he was sure. Yet he knew he must do something. He couldn't lose her, he was sure his heart would never mend if he did.

"You look heavy with thought," Rayne said as she came in that night. "Shall I leave you tonight?"

Caspian moved away from the fire place. He stopped in front of her, his eyes capturing her own. Gently he took her hand. "Rayne, if I confessed to you that I wanted you, what would you do?" he asked.

Her body froze, but she replied, "What you ask of me."

His free hand moved to brush her raven hair away from her face. He loved the fact she always wore her hair down. "If I asked you to give yourself to me, would you?"

A blush covered her cheeks as she slowly nodded her head. "Yes, your Majesty."

"And if another asked for you?"

Rayne brought her eyes up to his. There was a sad, but firm look inside them. "I would refuse him," she said. Then added, "I'm yours, Caspian. I belong to no other, save for you. My body, my touch, my innocence is all for you. No other can or will have me. You alone hold me."

Caspian stared at her. Everything she said, he heard, but only one thing stood out. "You've never called me Caspian before." He'd hoped when she was more comfortable, she would eventually begin to call him by his name, but he never pushed her on the issue.

Her eyes widened slightly before she glanced down. The blush on her face grew deeper. "Forgive me," she whispered.

"There's nothing to forgive," he said. "I like that you're comfortable with me to call me by my name." Gently, he trailed a finger down her cheek. At the faint shudder she gave, he smiled.

"I'm nervous," she confessed.

"As am I," Caspian replied, "but you shouldn't be. I'm not asking for tonight."

Rayne looked up at him, confusion in her eyes. "No?"

"No," he replied. "Return to your room and rest. Tomorrow, if you like, we can go for a ride with the horses. Perhaps to the beach near Cair Paravel?"

"That sounds lovely," she said softly.

Over the next month, their conversation never came up again. Though it was on both their minds. Because of this, Caspian took great care to be seen with Rayne during the day. While at night, he always had something to do, so that he was unable to see her. He saw the confusion in her eyes, but she never asked, so he never explained. What he feels for her continued to grow stronger every day and he wanted to protect her as much as possible. Still, he couldn't resist a taste...

"I haven't seen you much these last few days," Rayne said. They walked slowly in the royal garden.

Caspian nodded with a faint smile. "Forgive me, the decorator from Cair Paravel has been keeping me busy in my spare time with questions concerning how a few things should be."

"Are you still doing the murals on the wall?"

"Yes," he stared, "one of Aslan, the Pevensies, one from when I became king to show the reuniting of Narnia, as well as one of my father and mother. The decorator said that it was fine with Aslan and the Kings and Queens of old, even my parents, but he didn't think my idea of having one from battling my uncle was wise."

"Of course you wouldn't want the battle part," she said with a wide smile at him. "I think the one with Aslan telling you that you are king by the river and all the Narnians around you would be lovely."

"That's a wonderful idea," he said. "I'll inform the decorator at once so the artist can begin. Have my professor in there as well and the Telmarines that remained loyal to me."

She nodded, her eyes moved from in front of her to him. "When will you move to Cair?"

"Soon, I hope," Caspian answered. "They have to get the furniture in there just right it seems. But hopefully the move will happen in the next few months."

A sudden clap of thunder came from above. They both glanced up to see storm clouds have moved in on their sunny day. And just as Caspian suggested they head back, the rain poured down. With shrieks and laughter, they raced for the doors that lead back inside the castle and a warm fire. Even as quick as they were, they still ended up soaked.

Once inside, they stopped as they laughed together. She pushed her wet hair that clung to the side of her face off as she stared up into his eyes. Her own held such merriment and warmth that he couldn't stop the way his hand reached out to help her brush the hair back or how close he stood to her.

The laughter faded as they both continued to stare. Caspian's fingers slide to her cheek to cup it. Slowly, he dipped his head, his lips barely brushed against hers. A brush was all that was needed for the spark to rush through them. Almost hesitantly, she returned the kiss.

She tasted of berries to him, no doubt from lunch. More then that, she was addictive. Caspian already knew from this one taste, he'd want more. From the way she clung to him, he hoped she felt the same.

Caspian was pleased to find that Rayne was every bit addicted to his kiss as he was to hers. The following day, though she blushed, she was eager to be in his arms. The library would seem duller to him when she wasn't there after the sweet kisses they shared. Some how, he didn't mind all that much.

As the days slowly turn to weeks, their kisses grew bolder and more passionate. When he dragged her into a corner for a moment of privacy, her giggle was the response he received over the scream that first time. He wasted no time to capture her lips. While some would think her to be gentle and submissive in the kiss always, Caspian is happy to know better.

Rayne's kiss range from sweet and gentle to eager and demanding. Though it took her a moment to warm to this, she never hesitated to run her fingers through his hair anymore. Nor does she resist the way he pins her body between his and the wall. No, instead she gave a small little noise that he desperately wanted to hear more of. Rayne granted his wish, always.

"If you continue to kiss me like this, I shall faint," she whispered to him one day, nearly a month later.

Caspian pulled from her lips to admire her. Sure enough, her eyes were heavy and she is flushed. A grin spread slowly over his lips as he saw her own lips are slightly swollen from their kisses.

"Forgive me, Milady," he replied. "I was under the impression you didn't want me to stop. The way you're gripping my shirt was some indication." He gave her waist a tender squeeze from where his hand rests.

With a playful smirk, Rayne released his shirt. Gently, she smoothed out the wrinkles, while he played with her hair. Suddenly the room became heavy as her sadness came out in a sigh.

In a strangled voice, she asked, "What are we doing?"

"Catching our breath before we go back to losing them to each other," he replied with a grin. Then he noticed her look. "What's wrong?"

"You are the King, Caspian," she whispered. "You need a wife and a Queen. As your mistress, I..." Her voice faltered. "I cannot give you what you need."

"I know that," he said, his voice calm.

Rayne nodded her head. "We must end this."

At that, Caspian laughed while he shook his head. "No, I don't believe we will." He looked into her eyes and couldn't help but think she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

"Be reasonable," she tried with a sigh, her eyes turned to look out the window.

"I am," he said as he reached up to gently turn her face back to him. Once he had her gaze, he continued, "You're not."

A frown settled on her face. "How so?"

"You won't even admit you love me, instead you continuely pushing me off on some other woman. I should be upset, but I've forgiven you."

"Your Majesty, I have no idea..." she started but was silenced when he kissed her.

"Oh yes you do," he stated. Tenderly, he stroked her face. "And I love you, Rayne."

Pain shot across her face as she pulled away from him. She shook her head as she walked backwards. "Please, don't say that. It can never be, Caspian. We both know it."

"I do not know that," he said as he followed after her.

"Then you are a fool."

"In love."

"I'm serious, stop that," she said as the tears began to fall. "I'll hurt enough when you take a wife. Please do not add to my suffering!"

"Not if I take you as my wife."

Rayne's eyes bugged. "I'm your mistress. They won't acce..."

"If you remember, my love," Caspian started, as he finally got his hands on her waist once more, "I have no mistress. I never asked for one nor took one. You offered to be my companion, which I accepted. Now a companion would make not only a suitable wife, but a wonderful one at that."

"I suppose," Rayne said slowly, shock was written across her face.

Caspian dropped his head to her ear. "Especially if I love her with my whole heart." He paused as he heard the intake of her breath. "Marry me, Rayne. Become my wife and Queen."

They slowly pulled apart to look into each others eyes. Then with a smile, Rayne said, "Yes."

The smile the spread across Caspian's face was purely love and happiness. As he swept Rayne up in his arms and spun her around, she laughed in delight at his display. After a moment, he'd placed her on her feet once more and claimed her lips in a deep, passionate kiss. She felt herself sag into his body as her knees went weak. Caspian felt this and held her tightly to him.

When he finally pulled away, he smiled lovingly at her. "Thank you for everything," he whispered.

Rayne stared into his eyes, her own slightly dazed from his kiss, and smiled in return. "I love you, Caspian," she said as she leaned upward and paused when she was a breath away from his lips. "Say it again, please?"

"I will say it how ever many times you like, for as long as you like," he said softly. "I love you."

"From now until forever sounds about right," she said before she pressed her lips against his.

Caspian gave a small nod as he kissed her playfully. "I'd have to agree with you, my love."

With a shared smile, any other conversation was put on hold as they kissed once more. In this one simply kiss, they put all the love and care they held for the other. This would be one of many kisses to follow for them, that would go for many years of happily married life.

**The End**


End file.
